Magical Molly! THE GAME/Achievements
A list of Achievements featured in Magical Molly! THE GAME. Character specific achievements : This article is still updating. Molly Kelley *''I really want this. It's the answer I've been looking for.'' - play as Molly in Labyrinth Mode, either alone or with a partner. *''This just can't be right.'' - Lose all of the extra lives (neither Story or Labyrinth mode). *''I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...'' - Defeat Hilda as Molly in Arena Mode. *''Sagitta Luminis' - Gain an S rank in all Labyrinth Mode stages. '' Hilda Adams *''I would not rely on anyone (this time)'' - play as Hilda in Labyrinth Mode, alone. *''Everything I fought for... It's all for nothing!'' - Lose all of the extra lives (neither Story or Labyrinth mode). (Note: This also can be applied to her past version.) *''You're too kind.'' - Defeat Molly as Hilda in Arena Mode. *''Blazing gunner'' - Kill 500 minions only with a primary weapon. *''Hommando'' - Gain an S rank in all Labyrinth Mode ''stages. *Homurun Drive'' - as Hilda's past version, try to golf stroke a pipebomb (before it's detonation) as further as you can. Sabrina Mickey *''I'm such a fool...'' - Lose all of the extra lives (neither Story, Arena, Labyrinth mode). *''I can't feel the pain anymore!'' - Kill 10 minions when under a 15-second Berserk ability. *''I won't lose... Not to YOU!'' - Defeat Kacey as Sabrina in Arena Mode. *''I'll fight my own battles.'' - Play as Sabrina in Labyrinth Mode, alone. *''There's no way I'll ever regret it.'' - Gain an S rank in all Labyrinth Mode ''stages. Maria Thompson *I'm not afraid of anything anymore.'' - Gain an S rank while playing as Maria in Labyrinth Mode. *''It can't end this way...'' - Lose all of the extra lives (neither Story or Labyrinth mode). *''Lonely Maria'' - Play as Maria in Labyrinth Mode, alone. *''Credens Justitiam'' - Gain an S rank in all Labyrinth Mode ''stages. Kacey Stevens *Whatever. Wanna stop that?'' - DefeatSabrina as Kacey in Vs. Mode. *''This bites!'' - Lose all of the extra lives (neither Story or Labyrinth mode). *''Okay... That makes me really mad!'' - Kill 10 minions when under a 15-second Berserk ability. *''Guess I'm flying solo this time...'' - Play as Kacey in Labyrinth Mode, alone. *''All this fighting makes me hungry.'' - Gain an S rank in all Labyrinth Mode ''stages. Michelle Kazusa *Don't Touch My Earrings!'' - Kill 10 minions when under a 15-second Berserk ability. *''Limiti Esterni!'' - Kill 10-15 minions in one shot from a Staff's beam. Kristen Magaret/Monica TBA Nicole Kanna *''Fire without Hesitation'' - Kill 500 minions only with a primary weapon. Yuuri Asuka *''Do you think a weakling like you could win against me? - Defeat any opponent in ''Arena Mode. *''Those powers...are the best!'' - Kill 10 minions when under a 15-second Berserk ability. Christina Shion TBA Alice Nachelle *''I want to stand up to all of them!'' - Gain an S rank while playing as Alice in Labyrinth Mode. *''DON'T MESS WITH ME!'' - Defeat any opponent under a 15-second Berserk ability in Arena Mode. *''Although I'm strong, I've never changed in the end...'' - '' Lose all of the extra lives (neither Story or Labyrinth mode). Melody Hinata ''TBA Raven *''Allying with them is not the only way...'' - play as Raven in Labyrinth Mode, alone. *''I will banish all of them! ''- Kill 10 minions when under a 15-second Berserk ability. *''The Wicked Half-Witch'' - Defeat any opponent in Arena Mode. *''The Other Key'' - Unlock the alternate route in her Story Mode. Kyra Kanade *''I want them to disappear!'' - Kill 10 minions when under a 15-second Berserk ability. *''Guess I was a failure after all... - Lose all of the extra lives (neither Story or Labyrinth mode). Kathryn Hinata ''TBA Suzune Amano *''Even if you call me an assassin, I don't mind.'' - Defeat any opponent in Arena Mode. (note: this does not apply to her young version) Ignis/Grace *''Courage is Stronger when Combined'' - Beat an opponent in Arena Mode, while using the Merge ability. Arstera *''Your tactics is completely illogical.'' - 'Defeat any opponent in ''Arena Mode. *Grey Zone Strategist '''- Defeat 5 Opponents while obtaining an S-rank in the same time. General achievements : This article is still updating. Common *''Unlimited Weapon Works - Spawn 1000 weapons while playing as neither Maria (muskets) or Sabrina (swords). *I think this world is precious.'' - Clear all story modes on any difficulty. *''The Battle Pentagram'' - Play Vs. Mode for the first time. *''Two Heads are Better than One'' - Play Tag Mode for the first time. *''Once you pop, don't stop!'' - Get a possible 50-hit combo kills in Labyrinth/Tag Team mode. *''Veteran magical girl'' - Clear a stage (Story/Labyrinth/Tag Team Mode) without taking damage. *''An encounter that would change her destiny... - Complete the first ''Story Mode route. *''I will keep fighting. - Complete the second ''Story Mode route. Optional There are some other achievements which is not included in the achivement list: *''Being a Magical Girl is suffering...'' - Lose all of the extra lives in Story Mode for the first time. *''That won't be necessary.'' - Decline the partnership requested by friendly allies. *''This is not my battle.'' - Reset one of the saved files. *''Magical Girls of the New Generation'' - Unlock Helena, Anita, and Elizabeth. (available for the early 2016 January patch) Tag Team Mode achievements Note: These achievements also can be unlocked if the selected tag team is reversed. *''My Very Best Friend'' - Gain an S rank while playing as Molly partnered with Hilda. *''Friends or Rivals?'' - Gain an S rank while playing as Sabrina partnered with Kacey. *''How many times have I warned you?'' - Gain an S rank while playing as Sabrina partnered with Hilda. *''Soft-hearted Sociis'' - Gain an S rank while playing as Molly partnered with either Michelle or Melody. *''The Mentor's Students'' - Gain an S rank while playing as Hilda (neither normal or Lila-Ritter) partnered with Suzune. (Note: this can be applied to Past Hilda & Young Suzune) *''Lady Cop and Miss Criminal'' - Gain an S rank while playing as Christina partnered with Alice. *''You're the only one I can trust'' - Gain an S rank while playing as Raven partnered with Melody. *??? *''Infinity Love, Infinite Royalty'' - Gain an S Rank while playing as Olivia partnered with Katie. *''Magical Girls from Two Generations'' - Gain an S Rank while playing as Molly partnered with Helena. (available after the 2016 update was installed) Category:Magical Molly! THE GAME